Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity.
In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines how useful the catheter is.
Steerable (or deflectable) catheters are generally well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,502 describes a catheter having a control handle comprising a housing having a piston chamber at its distal end. A piston is mounted in the piston chamber and is afforded lengthwise movement. The proximal end of the catheter body is attached to the piston. A puller wire is attached to the housing and extends through the piston and through the catheter body. The distal end of the puller wire is anchored in the tip section of the catheter. In this arrangement, lengthwise movement of the piston relative to the housing results in deflection of the catheter tip section.
Often it is desirable to have a bidirectional steerable catheter, i.e., a catheter that can be deflected in two directions, typically opposing directions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,407 discloses a bidirectional steerable catheter having two puller wires extending through the catheter. The distal ends of the puller wires are anchored to opposite sides of the tip section of the catheter. A suitable bidirectional control handle is provided that permits longitudinal movement of each puller wire to thereby allow deflection of the catheter in two opposing directions.
Regardless of whether the catheter is unidirectional or bidirectional, it is typically preferred that the tip section can be deflected in the plane of the catheter so that the catheter can be more precisely controlled in the heart. However, because the tip section is generally made of a flexible material, it is sometimes difficult to limit out-of-plane deflection. Accordingly, a need exists for a catheter having a tip section that can be consistently deflected within the plane of the catheter.